Chroniques d'une vaincue
by Zed-3 Et
Summary: Après avoir perdu la bataille de Corbos, les Douze Exilés ont été bannis par l'Ordre Jedi. Dans leur périple vers l'inconnu, ils ont découvert un monde obscur : Korriban. Grâce à leurs pouvoirs dans la Force, ils en sont devenus les maîtres. Vous trouverez ici les chroniques de l'une de ces douze Jedi Noirs. Entre amertume et regrets, découvrez l'une des premières Dames des Sith.
1. Les Jedi se cachent pour mourir

**Texte écrit dans le cadre du troisième Challenge Fanfiction de Star Wars Universe.**

**Le thème était ****_Les Jedi se cachent pour mourir_**** et le texte devait faire 150 mots, plus ou moins 25. Le dernier paragraphe, qui rallonge trop le texte, n'a donc pas été publié pour le challenge.**

* * *

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais connu que la guerre. Mon père – puisse son âme dominer la Force – m'a toujours raconté comment ces conservateurs pitoyables, réfractaires à toute nouveauté, effrayés par notre puissance, nous avaient taxés d'hérétisme avant de nous contraindre au schisme... et au conflit. Que nous avons perdu.

Nous refusant une mort honorable, ils nous ont ostracisés, nous forçant à fuir dans les Régions Inconnues. Car c'est désormais ce que nous sommes, des exilés.

La bataille de Corbos, notre ultime défaite, s'est achevée un mois plus tôt. Je n'oublierai jamais ce jour où, surplombant les ruines de notre dernier bastion, leur méprisable Grand Maître nous a bannis, nous appelant apostats. L'imbécile.

Nous sommes le cœur de la Force. Nous sommes le mystère de l'Obscurité. Nous sommes les véritables Jedi, héritiers de l'antique tradition de Tython. Nous allions réformer l'Ordre, changer la galaxie ! Mais notre épopée s'arrête ici, sur ce vaisseau froid et triste, perdu dans l'immensité du cosmos.

* * *

La Jedi Noire l'ignore, mais d'ici quelques heures, leur hyperdrive tombera en panne et ils regagneront l'espace réel pour découvrir une planète de sable couverte de temples et peuplée de sauvages à la peau rouge. Là, sur cet astre aride et désolé, ils ne se cacheront plus, ils conquerront. Ils ne mourront plus, ils règneront. Immortels dans leur gloire, ils seront les Seigneurs des Sith.

* * *

**J'espère que ce petit texte vous a plu !**

**Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le contexte, sachez que sept mille ans avant les films, un schisme a déchiré l'Ordre Jedi. La période de guerre qui en résulta fut connue sous le nom des Cent Ans d'Obscurité et s'acheva par le bannissement des Jedi Noirs. Ceux-ci arrivèrent sur la planète Korriban, haut lieu du Côté Obscur et berceau des premiers Sith au sang pur. Là, ils furent adulés comme des dieux. Deux mille ans plus tard, leurs descendants, conduits par Naga Sadow, déclenchèrent la Grande Guerre de l'Hyperespace. Mais c'est une autre histoire...**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une rewiew et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine...**


	2. It's a trap!

**Texte écrit dans le cadre du septième Challenge Fanfiction de Star Wars Universe.**

**Le thème était _It's a trap!_ (avec la contrainte de ne pas faire apparaître l'Amiral Ackbar) et le texte devait faire 150 mots, plus ou moins 25. Les deux derniers paragraphes, qui rallongent trop le texte, n'ont donc pas été publiés pour le challenge.**

* * *

Déjà sept ans que nous régnons sur Korriban... Le temps passe vite.

Les indigènes nous considérant comme des êtres divins, nous avons conquis la planète sans peine. Et comme dans les mythes, les dieux sont animés des mêmes émotions que leurs serviteurs : passion, colère, jalousie... Plusieurs Seigneurs des Sith ont déjà péri dans ces luttes intestines. Quand cesseront-elles ?

Quand nous serons tous morts ?

* * *

Durant ces sept années, et malgré mon allégeance au Seigneur Dreypa, je me suis tenue à l'écart des jeux de pouvoirs de la cour d'Ajunta Pall. J'ai rencontré un prêtre Kissai, avec qui je me suis mariée. Nous prévoyions d'élever nos enfants dans un fief isolé, en sécurité.

Mais nous ne sommes en sécurité nulle part et n'aurons jamais d'enfants.

* * *

Mon époux m'avait conduite à une extrémité de notre domaine, une falaise surplombant les plaines désolées de Korriban. C'est là que les assassins nous attendaient, dissimulés dans la Force. Lorsqu'ils se sont révélés, les lames de lanvarok ont fusé, abattant mon bien-aimé et me mutilant.

Prise au dépourvu, j'ai fui sans combattre.

* * *

Désormais, le doute me ronge.

Car alors que je devrais éprouver une rage sans limite, je ne parviens pas à exploiter la masse de chagrin qui déferle sur moi. Je n'arrive pas à la transformer, à la modeler.

Et je doute.

* * *

Je m'interroge sur le chemin que j'ai pris, et sur celui que je dois prendre.

Les Jedi avaient tort de s'enfermer dans leur dogmatisme, de cela je suis certaine.

Mais nous, Seigneurs des Sith, ne faisons-nous pas une erreur semblable en refusant toute limite ?

Ne courons-nous pas à l'autodestruction ?

* * *

**J'espère que ce petit texte vous a plu !**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine...**


	3. Les mystères de la Force

**Texte écrit dans le cadre du onzième Challenge Fanfiction du site Star Wars Universe.**

**Le thème était _Les mystères de la Force_ (avec la contrainte d'utiliser un animal ou une créature peuplant la Galaxie) et le texte devait faire 150 mots, plus ou moins 25. Cet OS en fait 175.**

* * *

En repensant à la guerre qui nous avait opposés aux Jedi, je me souviens d'un domaine parmi les voies de la Force que je ne me lassais pas d'explorer : celui de la création de la vie.

J'avais commencé à étudier cette science subtile peu avant la bataille de Corbos, sous la tutelle de la grande Sorzus Syn. Perchée sur un promontoire, observant la plaine où éclosaient nos monstres, j'assistais à la naissance du plus puissant Léviathan de cette galaxie. Le spectacle qu'il m'avait été donné de contempler ce jour-là... était d'une beauté presque divine.

L'immense masse de chair, crocs et griffes avait rampé hors de son cocon. J'avais admiré les cavités de son dos attirer les âmes des malheureux soldats s'approchant trop près de lui.

J'avais vu l'air radieux sur le visage de Dame Syn alors que le reptile s'approchait de nous. La bête avait rampé jusqu'au bas de la falaise et, levant sa gueule béante vers les cieux, avait poussé un cri chargé de mort et de destruction, annonçant la souffrance qu'elle allait répandre.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce texte ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à bientôt pour de nouvelle aventures dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine...**


	4. As-tu déjà dansé avec un Sith au clair

**Texte écrit dans le cadre du quinzième Challenge Fanfiction de Star Wars Universe.**

**Le thème était _As-tu déjà dansé avec un Sith au clair de lune ?_ (avec la contrainte que nul ne soit encore mort). Autant dire que la contrainte n'a pas du tout été respectée en ce qui me concerne... Mais l'important, c'est d'écrire, n'est-ce pas ? Le texte devait faire 150 mots, plus ou moins 25. Cet OS en fait 172.**

* * *

Elle avait soumis des tukatas d'un simple regard, tenu en échec une centaine d'ennemis des heures durant, donné naissance à des hordes d'aberrations grâce à sa maîtrise du Côté Obscur

Elle avait survécu à Sorzus Syn, sa mentor, et l'avait même finalement dépassée dans le domaine de l'alchimie.

Elle était l'une des Douze, l'une des Exilés. L'une des maîtresses de Korriban.

Et alors qu'elle se trouvait au faîte de sa puissance, qu'elle semblait invincible... la Dame Noire avait baissé sa garde.

* * *

La cour du Jen'ari, le Seigneur Noir Ajunta Pall, croyait qu'elle avait péri en même temps que sa famille. Ses terres avaient été réparties, ses titres redistribués, son nom oublié.

Onze ans avaient passé.

* * *

Cependant, à l'insu de tous, l'ancienne Jedi Noire avait survécu. En ce jour terrible où elle avait tout perdu, elle avait quitté la civilisation. Elle s'était réfugié dans les montagnes pour tenter d'oublier.

Mais un souvenir avait refusé de s'effacer, à la fois triste et beau.

Une danse avec un Sith au clair des lunes de Korriban.

* * *

**J'espère que ce petit texte vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine...**


	5. Inversé

**Texte écrit dans le cadre du dix-neuvième Challenge Fanfiction de Star Wars Universe.**

**Le thème était _Inversé_ (avec la contrainte suivante : ****_un petit changement peut provoquer un profond bouleversement_****) et le texte devait faire 150 mots, plus ou moins 25. En tranchant dans le vif, j'ai réussi à respecter cette limite mais je vous publie ici mon premier jet, sensiblement plus long.**

* * *

Autrefois, lorsqu'elle était une Dame Sith, elle aimait se mirer dans un miroir poli, obtenu après avoir tué l'un de ses opposants. L'objet, magnifique, lui renvoyait une image chatoyante d'elle-même et elle se prenait alors à rêver de grandeur.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, sa forteresse est en ruine. Le plafond s'est écroulé, les murs sont fissurés. Rien ne subsiste de la gloire passée de la Jedi noire.

Alors qu'elle parcourt au hasard les couloirs de ce qui avait été un palais illuminé par le Côté Obscur, ses pas la dirigeant vers ses anciens quartiers, elle entend les rires de ses enfants morts résonner. Spectres de la Force hantant les lieux ou illusions infligées par son esprit pour la torturer ?

* * *

Le miroir est toujours là. Le château s'effondre chaque jour un peu plus sous le poids des ans, mais la plaque de métal poli demeure, inchangée et éternelle. La Jedi noire soupçonne son fabricant d'avoir usé d'alchimie Sith pour la faire perdurer.

Assise immobile devant le miroir, elle fixe son reflet depuis des heures. Tandis que son esprit vagabonde, cette image dorée la pénètre et lui montre la vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir si elle avait abandonné son allégeance au Seigneur Dreypa pour rejoindre les fidèles de XoXaan, comme elle avait hésité à le faire.

Le miroir lui montre son époux et ses enfants vivants et en bonne santé. Elle, vieillissant au fil du temps, voyant ses enfants grandir et devenir parents, aurait simplement été heureuse. Loin du pouvoir, loin de la cour, loin des complots, loin du Côté Obscur.

Était-ce un simple rêve, ou la réalité aurait-elle pu être ainsi ?

* * *

**J'espère que ce petit texte vous a plu !**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine...**


End file.
